1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to digital imagery and three dimensional (3D) surfaces.
2. Background Discussion
Stereo, or the determination of 3D structure from multiple two dimensional (2D) images of a scene, is one of the fundamental problems of computer vision. Although steady progress has been made in recent algorithms, conventional stereo techniques generate undesirable artifacts in 3D surfaces and structures reconstructed from oblique (or non-nadir) imagery, i.e., imagery that is captured from a viewpoint that not only points downwards but is also inclined to a side.